Sing
by VampyreEmoHunter
Summary: Ugly. Gross. Nerd. Bitch. Whore. When the world dismisses young Wendy she can't seem to live on anymore. But one song… changes it all. A story about love and friendship. And how one action… can change everything. (RougeXWendy)
1. Chapter 1

Sing.

Summary: Ugly. Gross. Nerd. Bitch. Whore. When the world dismisses young Wendy she can't seem to live on anymore. But one song… changes it all. A story about love and friendship. And how one action… can change everything. (RougeXWendy)

Rated: T for suicidal thoughts/actions and romance.

**Hai everyone! I thought of a new story while listing to MCR! PLEASE COME BACK MCR! Anywho, I seem to like RougeXagedWendy fics… SORRY TO THOSE WHO DON'T JUST LEAVE ME ALONE IF U NO LIKE! Please read!  
I do not own any lyrics metioned in this chapter or Fairy Tail. It belongs to gramps.**

(((Wendy's POV)))

I can't take this, its too much. I open my eyes to the world… and all they do is push me away.

I sit on my bed with my head in my arms, wrapped around my knees.

I wish I could feel the bitter tears of sadness running down my face.

I wish my parents were still here, or someone who actually cared for me.

But to bad wishing does nothing, not even a star could grant my wish…

(((Next day)))

"Hey look, it's _Wendy._ I thought she died already."

"Yea, she is such a bitch. Why doesn't she just jump off a cliff? No one is gonna even miss her anyways."

I hear their whispers as I walk through the halls. I keep my head down and I walk to my locker.

Opening the door notes fall out along with writings on my locker walls. I ignore them although I feel my heart clench a little at the sight of them.

I grab my books and walk into the classroom. As I do I feel the stares of people and spitballs be thrown at me.

The teacher starts the lesson and one of the kids walks by and pulls the chair from under my butt.

I fall to the ground and a boy picks me up and brings me to his face. "Hey, bitch, why dontcha learn to sit down?" he asks and throws me to the ground.

I know the teacher sees it, but she turns around and keeps teaching.

The boy grabs my arm and rolls down the sleeves to show my slashed arms. "So, you like to cut, huh?" he asks and pulls out a pocket knife and carves in '6-6-6'.

"Then die with the devil, bastered." He growls in my ear and throws me onto the desk.

I just stand up and walk into the girls bathroom and wash my arm off and look at the numbers carved in.

Instead of looking to see the gash on my cheek I raise my hand and punch the mirror, breaking it.

My fist is cut but I don't feel hurt, the glass falls into the sink and I look at my broken reflection.

"Hello me. Don't we look ugly?" I grab a towel and dab my cheek before picking up a handful of glass and crushing it in my hand.

Blood drips down but I don't care as I drop it and leave.

I walk by the nurses office and knock on the door with my unbloody hand.

"Wendy! What have you done now?" exclaims Ms. Gradine.

"I punched a mirror." I say emotionlessly as she wraps my hand.

"Please be more careful dear!" she says hugging me.

I push her away and walk out. "I don't make promises."

(((Saturday)))

I lay in my bed, not wanting to get up.

I do anyways because complaining got me no where in life and walk to the window.

I look out to see rain, most days I would be sad but now I just stare out.

A movement in the corner catches my eye and I look to see a boy with black hair sitting in the rain…. Reading a book…

'He's an idiot…' I think and see how thick it is raining and smile in my head.

'Today is a perfect day to do it. Barely anyone is outside to stop me.' I put on a long black dress I had been saving for a while and a black parcel.

I walk outside and make my way to a small cliff not too far from my home.

"Good-bye…" I say softly before I put up the umbrella and jump.

Just as I close my eyes I feel a hand wrap around my wrist and I look up to see black hair and red eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asks a bit sternly.

I squirm as he looks at me. "Let me go!"

"NO." he shakes his head and looks at me again.

I sigh and look away. "Look, you can already tell what I was gonna do. Can you let go now?"

He pulls me up then lets go. "There.." just as he says that he falls down onto the ground and falls unconscious.

"Wha?" I say and find myself pulling out a beeping monitor from his pocket showing his heart rate is going down.

Panicking I look around and see the bench. I drag him to the bench and set him down before calling 911.

I don't know why I am doing this. Maybe it was the loneliness I saw in his eyes or what. But all I know is one thing…

(((Sunday)))

I don't wanna get up again. Tommorow is school, meaning more people.

I don't care what they think of me, all I want is for a lonely place for myself.

I get dressed again and walk to the store to buy food and I hear a song come on the radio there.

_Sing it out_

_Boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings._

_Sing it out_

_Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs._

I listen to it a little as I leave and the last line hits me.

'You've got to be what tomorrow needs…'

I feel a strange prickling in my eyes as I run home.

I look in the mirror to see water dripping down my chin and falling from my lashes.

"Why, why am I crying?" I ask quietly to myself before grabbing my Ipod and typing in the lyrics I heard.

The song 'Sing' by My Chemical Romance comes on and I click on it.

_For every time that they want to count you out_

_Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth._

_Sing it for the boys_

_Sing it for the girls_

_Every time you lose it sing it for the world_

_Sing it from the heart_

_Sing it till your nuts_

_Sing it out for the one that'll hate your guts_

_Sing it for the deaf_

_Sing it for the blind_

_Sing about everyone that you left behind_

_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means_

_Sing it out, girl before they kill what tomorrow brings_

_You've got to make a choice_

_If the music drowns you out_

_And raise your voice_

_Every single time they try and shut your mouth_

I open my mouth at the chorus and sing with them

**_" Sing it for the boys_**

**_Sing it for the girls_**

**_Every time you lose it sing it for the world_**

**_Sing it from the heart_**

**_Sing it till your nuts_**

**_Sing it out for the one that'll hate your guts_**

**_Sing it for the deaf_**

**_Sing it for the blind_**

**_Sing about everyone that you left behind_**

**_Sing it for the world_**

**_Sing it for the world!"_**

_Cleaned-up corporation progress_

_Dying in the process_

_Children that can talk about it_

_Living on the railways_

_People moving sideways_

_Sell it till your last days_

_But yourself a motivation_

_Generation nothing_

_Nothing but a dead scene_

_Product of a white drea_

_I am not the singer that you wanted_

_But a dance_

_I refuse to answer_

_ Talk about the past, sir_

_Wrote it for the ones who want to get away_

_Keep running!_

Tears keep dripping down my face as I fall to my knees, shaking and crying.

**_" Sing it for the boys_**

**_Sing it for the girls_**

**_Every time you lose it sing it for the world_**

**_Sing it from the heart_**

I stand up and look in the mirror

**_Sing it till your nuts_**

**_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_**

**_Sing it for the deaf_**

**_Sing it for the blind_**

**_Sing about everyone that you left behind_**

**_Sing it for the world_**

**_Sing it for the world."_**

I wipe my eyes until the tears are gone

_Got to see what tomorrow brings_

_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it for the world_

My reflection seems to smile at me

_Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs_

_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it for the world_

And I smile back.

**How did I do? Plse tell me! Also, check out the real song! It is called Sing by My Chemical Romance! Plse review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm baaackk! Yea, I bumped up the rating to M because I don't feel like getting lamented… geeze, some Mods on here can be picky…. Any who, onto the story..**

_Sometimes the world seems to be a dark abyss, and there seems to be no true light. But all you need is one cry of help, and that light appears for you_

_-Unknown author._

I still remember that day, when everything was lost… I wanted to give up… but maybe I should try. Try and relies the true meaning…

Today is Monday, I usually fear Mondays because the pain will come back again. I would call out to people, a desperate cry of help. But no one seemed to listen, except for Ms. Grandine. She always looked out for me… I thank her for that.

But, unlike most Mondays today I feel a bit scared, but I know that I can make it through today again.

I sit at my desk, all the way in the back, and twirl a pencil in my fingers.

"Class! Listen up!" yells the teacher, clapping her hands. I peer up through my long blue hair in my face to see what she has to say.

"We have three new students today!" she says and everyone cheers, except for me. I just put my head back down. Why should I care about more students? Just more pain to be brought to me.

The door opens and I hear 3 sets of footsteps come in. "Here they are! Please, introduce yourselves." I hear the teacher say. "Hello, I am Rufus, and this day with all you lovely ladies shall be saved in my memories." The girl 'Kyaa!' at this. I keep my head down.

"I am the mighty and all powerful Sting!" shouts another boy voice and I hear giggles and more 'Kyaas!'. Stupid fangirl committee… is gonna start.

"Who is that black haired guy? And why does he have red eyes?" asks a girl after a second and I feel my body stiffen. 'Black hair… red eyes…' I think and flash back to the day I jumped…

"That my dear girls is Rouge, he is very quite…" says the guy named Sting and I peer up through my bangs and wish that I didn't.

Rufus looks like a fabulous playboy… with a feather…hat? Okay really weird. Sting looks like he needs more clothes and… rouge is the guy from the day I jumped… great, now I got _him_ on my case…

"There are free seats next to… er…" the teacher looks around and her eyes land on me. "Next to the blue haired girl in the back…" she says with clear hesitation.

They walk back here and I keep my head down, my heart is pounding from everyone glaring at me.

Rufus sits on my left, Rouge on my right, and Sting is infront of me… great.

Class starts but I keep my head down and silently pray for the bell to ring.

RIIINNGG! I jump out of my seat and rush out the door to my second period. I rush in and sit in my seat. This period is my favourite: Second period Literature with Ms. Carla.

Unlike most people Ms. Carla is nice to me. She looks funny to most people but beautiful to me. She has mid-back length white hair, blue eyes, and always wears a blue pencil skirt and white blouse. She also wears little cat ears to school because they make her feel happy.

"Class, listen up! We have three new students: Rufus, Rouge, and Sting! Please be nice to them." Announces Ms. Carla and I sigh to myself. 'Not these guys again!'.

I poke my head up to see only _3 _seats vacant and guess where they are? NEXT TO ME.

They sit down again and Ms. Carla starts the lesson. "Today we will be writing poems with a partner! Well, the partner part will be tomorrow so I want to assign them over night because we got 3 new students. Today you will write a small haiku about how you feel about one of the three subjects written on the board: Death, Bullying, and Drug overdosing."

"I know this will be a tough thing to do but I want it done BEFORE you leave the classroom. Also can I have…" her eyes go around the room until they land on Rufus. "Rufus! Please pass out these papers to everyone." She says.

Rufus gets up and grabs them and passes them out. I see all the girls blush and even some guys swoon. Jesus, what a playboy.

After he passes them out he sits down and I look at the sheet.

**Poem project Due- May 13th.**

**Write a poem about yourself and exchange with your partner whom has written a poem about himself or herself as well. Then you will write a biopoem on YOUR prospective of them-Due Monday of next week.**

**Create a drawing of the person that Is your partner and write a haiku about them on the back.-Due Thursday of next week.**

**Finally, write a small story about them in AB poem format.**

**Due-May 13th.**

I sigh after reading it. 'All anyone for me would put is a stupid bitch who needs to die in all of them.' I think as I tuck the paper in my folder and write my haiku that we must write today.

I decide to write mine on, Bullying.

'A haiku paints a picture in someone's mind… so use sensory details.' I think over what all my L.A. teachers have said so far and put my pencil to the paper.

To do something not right,

But to say it felt so good.

It's not as right as they say it should.

It's not the BEST thing out there but it is better than nothing.

I sign my name at the bottom and hand it in to Ms. Carla and sit back down.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see, Rufus.

"Psst, blue haired lady… what is a haiku?" he asks in a hushed voice.

"Psst, playboy… figure the fuck out yourselve." I say before dismissing myself from class.

The rest of the day goes by until… last period.

I unknowingly rub my scarred arm and sit in my desk. This time those three sit all the way in the front, FINALLY I am rid of them.

At lunch RUFUS sat next to me and kept talking to me… I ended up leaving my stupid lunch behind, I'm too fat anyway.

Mr. Sensi (I made it up deal the FUCK with it) starts teaching and I start to think of another escape plan, to get away from them.

RIINNGG! The bell goes off. I try to gather my stuff but he grabs my wrist again as everyone files out.

"So, we saw you didn't eat your lunch. You little anorexic. Wasting free food. I guess you need another punishment treatment." Says the boy into my ear.

He pushes me against the wall and pulls out his pocket knife and a stone.

"All anorexics deserve to die!" he shouts and grabs my arm.

6-6-6 is still carved there and next to it he makes un upside down cross.

I close my eyes as I feel tears come to them and a strange hurting feeling that scares me.

I feel him carve more as a tear falls down my cheek.

The boy sees it and smiles before taking the stone and scraping it down my shoulder.

I accidently let out a yelp of pain and he smiles. "That's all you are getting today, whore. Tomorrow will be a lot worse!" he cackles before walking out of the room.

I gather my stuff and run into the hall and onto the streets. I feel tears flow down my cheeks as blood trickles down my fingertips.

I run into my house and shut the door behind me. I lean against it and fall to my knees sobbing.

I haven't cried in a long time… but I feel a strange need to cry now…

_"If you never cry when you want to… you'll lose the ability to smile."_

_-Negima from Negima!_

**I cried writing this! I hope this never has happened to anyone before! That would suck! Also I am getting ticked off because I have too much writers block…-_-. Anywho. Thankies ONNMT! And other reviews I forget names! I will be putting up a pole to see if Wendy should start a band or if she should sing by herself! Also please tell me if this is really depressing cause I don't mean it to be! –Mizore.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like a SHOUT out to ellie.m. evans 3! I forget a LOT of stuff! (Homework included XD). I watched Negima! A year ago… anyway… onto the story!**

To show an emotion mean you have to HAVE the emotion. IF there is no emotion left in you, you can't show it…right? Then how come when I feel as if I have no emotions left, I can still cry?

-Unknown Author

It's Tuesday… another day in a miserable week.

Most Tuesdays I wear a beanie because today is the day my mother had died. Or I wear black.

But, for some strange reason I decided to not do that today.

Instead, I wore what I usually wear: a long blue plaid skirt, a white blouse with a black scull bow in the middle and knee-high boots.

As I am walking down the street I hear all the laughter of little kids playing and elders walking while holding hands.

It makes me a little sad because I have no one, other than Ms. Carla and Ms. Grandine, that are my friends… or even bother to be nice to me.

As I walk into first period I feel my heart clench at the sight of graphite all over my desk along with pencil shavings.

I quickly wipe it off and throw it out in the girls bathroom. But then I feel a tap on my shoulder and look up to see a bunch of girls.

The one who tapped me was tall with long white hair, green eyes, and a blue dress. "Hey, whore bitch. Listen, about the three transfers, don't even DARE to think you can talk to them… if you do.." she trails off and pulls out a hot pink tazer.

"So long, bitch." She says walking off while flipping her hair.

I clench my fists and feel tears of anger roll down my cheeks. 'Damn that bitch!' I scream in my head as I walk back to my first period.

Walking into the classroom I bump into someone. "Oh, hello." Says the person, catching me from falling. "I am the mighty Sti-"

I walk off in the middle of his speech. "yea, yea, good for you…" I say as I feel him sulk because I walked off.

After first period I slip into second a bit late and slide into my seat. "Okay so Let's see who is partnered with who." Says Ms. Carla.

She reads out names with alphabetical girl names first because we are doing girl-boy work.

"Wendy and Rouge" she calls out before continuing. I feel glares and stares on my back and sink into my seat to hide.

Rouge just looks at the wall uninterested.

As it turns out there are too many boys so Rufus and Sting got paired up, much to many girls dismay.

"Ms. Carla! I wanted Sting-kun as my partner!" calls out the green eyed girl from earlier.

"Sarah, deal with it! Now, I want everyone to put the desk of you and your partner together." Commands Ms. Carla. Rouge and I scoot our desks together.

"Now, I want you all to start working! Talk to each other and all. NOW!" she shouts and everyone hurries to talking.

"Um, hello…?" says Rouge after 5 minutes of silence.

"Hi…" whisper to him, hiding behind my hair.

"So, I guess we should start?" he asks and I nod.

We both grab a piece of paper and start to write out poems.

I play with my pencil in my fingers for a sec before starting to write.

A room with no lights, no doors, or window,

A lonely place with no secrets behold.

Screaming out to the depths of the sea,

A painful memory within me.

Only with one but sorrowful glance,

Stabbed with the aching of the death lance.

I finish writing and set down my pencil. I glance at Rouge to see him writing.

I look behind us to see Rufus poking the desk with the end of his pencil, his paper filled with scribbles and doodles. Sting seems to be trying to spell a word.

I lean over a bit and see he is spelling 'happy' as 'Happey' and mental face-palm. 'Does he need to go back to kindergarten?' I ask myself before turning around just as Rouge finishes.

"Remember class. Before you write the poem about the other person once you receive their poem make sure to learn more about them in a NON-stalkerish way…" says Ms. Carla and I cringe.

'I have to hang out with someone? I have never had friends!' I groan to myself as Rouge seems to be staring at me.

"What?" I snap and he has a bemused expression on his face.

"We are supposed to trade poems…" he says and I feel stupid.

"Oh…" I say, handing him mine and receiving his.

I look at it and read it silently.

"Most books of people's lives are filled with happy memories,

Unlike the worlds, this book is filled with tragedies.

A life once filled with light is now dark,

Everything seems to have been swallowed by a monster shark.

And the things I once used to love,

With those horrible memories of.

And the those things that brought happiness and joy,

Another thing I no longer enjoy."

I read the poem again and sigh. 'This guy is so weird… like im not…' I think to myself before I hear the bell ring.

Feeling awkward from reading such a poem from the guy next to me I hurry on to my next classes.

Later lunch comes and I grab my paper bag that only has a thin sandwich and a bag of chips.

I slide in the cafeteria and I am about to sit down when I feel someone grab my arm and drag me out.

"What the HELL?!" I scream as I am dragged outside to a picnic bench and see Rouge and Sting meaning…

"RUFUS! Lemme go damn it!" I yells but the said boy kept on dragging me as I gave up.

He plops me next to him meaning across from Rouge.

"Hello there! I heard your name is Wendy, right?" he asks so cheerful I begin to plot his death.

"And you are play boy… right?" I ask and Sting cracks up.

"P-Play boy! I've always thought of you as a pretty boy!" he laughs out and I smile inside my head.

"Ah, thank you Sting, I shall now call Play boy; Pretty boy." I say and even Rouge cracks a smile.

A few minutes pass and Sting calms down. "Sorry about that…" he says wiping a tear from his eye.

"Hey, Pretty boy, why did you drag me here?" I ask and Rufus slings his arm around my shoulder.

"Because we thought you looked lonely and I think you are an interesting person." He says and I look at him with a 'What the fuck dude' look.

"Actually, Rufus here has a crush on you…" says Sting and Rufus glares at him.

We sit there and after a while a feel comfortable around them, and start throwing in sarcastic remarks at times.

While we leave and throw away our lunch, Sting messes with my hair and smiles. "You're pretty cool kid. We should hang out sometime." He smiles and I pause on my way to my next class.

No one has ever said we should hang out sometime. I feel a small smile come to my lips as I walk to my next class.

After art I walk to my last period again.

I feel my heart beat faster as I see him in the back.

I walk to my seat and put my head down.

I can feel his hot breath on my neck as I know he is glancing at the clock, waiting for the end of the day to come.

And I know I am glancing at the clock, hoping for this day to never end.

RINNGG! Everyone files out but I stay behind and grab my stuff.

I see the trio of weirdness walk out the door and he grabs me and pushes me against the wall.

"Well, I see you are trying to befriend the newbies, huh? I'm not gonna take it. Your last warning is today." He says before pushing himself against me and smashing his lips onto mine.

I squirm and push and kick him but he wont stop. I feel something sharp rip my skirt and hot liquid dripping down my leg.

I look down I horror to see him shredding my skirt and cutting my legs.

His hand grab my chest and I kick him again but he traps my legs and grabs both my wrists with on hand and pins them to the wall.

I scream and bang my forehead onto his making his head snap back before he brings back his fist and punches me into the wall.

I kick him in the shin and scramble off before he grabs my waist band and rips off my skirt.

I turn around and try to kick him but he once again traps me.

His nose is broken and his forehead is bleeding slightly as he takes the knife and carves into me again.

I scream as I feel tears rush down my face and kick him in the balls and he squeals like a pig and falls down.

I run to the door and try to open it only to find him grabbing me and throwing me into a window, breaking part of it.

My arm is scrapped and cut as I scream again in pain, falling to the ground.

He stands over me with a smile and prepares to stab me when the classroom door flies open and three figures scream "Wendy?!"

(((Rufu's POV a few minutes earlier)))

Just as me and Stingy bee and Ryos are about to head to the complex I look and see both my hands empty.

"Crap! Guys! I forgot my school bag!" I whine as Sting glares at me.

"AGAIN?!" he screams, pointing his finger at me accusingly. "YOU DID THIS ALL LAST YEAR!" he shouts and I sigh a mushroom cloud. "And I am doing it again. I'll go get it, you guys can go to my house." I say, starting to walk off before they tag behind me.

"Nah, that painting in your house creeps me out…" says Sting and I shrug.

"How about you Rouge?" he looks down flustered. "I left my phone in my desk…" he mumbles and I see him look like he was embarrassed. "This will be saved in my memories." I sing before walking on with an annoyed Rouge and angry Sting.

We reach the school and I walk in past the front desk where the Nurse, Ms. Grandine, was cleaning up files.

"hello, Rouge left his phone and Rufus forgot his bag." Explains Sting and she nods.

"Go on… I'm sure all the teachers are gone by now." She smiles and returns to her paperwork before looking back up.

"Oh and boys, I haven't seen Wendy leave yet. Maybe she left through a window again because while doing extra work the teacher left the door locked by accident but if you see her please bring her to me so I can tell her something." Asks the Nurse and we nod.

"Yes mam." We say before she heads off to the back office.

I walk to our classroom and open the door to see… "!?"?!

Wendy being… sexually abused by someboy!

"Wendy?!" we shout.

(((Wendy's POV)))

Just after that shout Rufus comes storming over here and grabs the boys collar and throws him into a wall.

Sting and Rouge run over here, after Rouge grabs something from his desk, a phone, and grab a towel from a nearby rack.(1)

Rouge pulls out his phone and dials a number. As he speaks into it I figure out it is some group of people because I hear lots of different voices yelling.

Sting grabs me, nods to Rouge, and runs out leaving the classroom with bloodstains, a pissed Rufus beating up a kid to his death, and a flustered Rouge on the phone.

Sting runs into the boys locker room and turns on a shower before pushing me into the stall. "Wash yourself off real quick." He commands and I do. I put on my underwear and blouse but I have no skirt.

Then he walks right in and starts to put bandages all over my arms and legs.

Not even saying a word he wraps his jacket around my waist and runs back to the classroom where Rouge, Rufus, and a piece of flesh.. I think it is the boy? I don't know… he's really beat up.

"Sting, I called up some friends and the police. They are here." The second Rouge says that the Police come through the door and look at the beat up boy.

"Thank you boys, he will be taken into custody." They say before grabbing him and hauling him off.

We walk outside, Well Rouge carries me, and there is a huge white van with the letters: SB painted in scraggy letters and a girl with white/blue hair walk out.

"Rouge! Is she okay?" asks the girl. Everything starts going blurry and my head starts to hurt.

"Yukino, she was sexually molested and you ask if she is okay?" says Sting and another girl walks out.

"Sting, be nice! She is going into shock! We need to get her somewhere safe!"

Everything fades to black and the words become blurs before I can't hear anything or feel anything at all.

***Sulks* I did really bad. I finished typing it in 2 hours. Please tell me how I did!**

**-Mizore. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel HORRIBLE! That last chapter. *Sob* I was crying for 3 hours! And then when I got to school I remembered all the people I had bullied a long time ago and got really sad! So please read and tell me how I do! *Sob***

**I do not own Fairy Tail, because if I did… I would be there right now..**

**A/N: Important Authors note at the end~!**

(((1 week later~)))

(((Wendy's POV)))

After that incident I was taken to the hospital.

I have been here for a week, and hopefully I will be discharged on Monday, tomorrow.

All throughout my time here Sting, Rouge, Yukino, Rufus, and even Minerva have been here to visit me.

When Sting is here he talks about his greatness and how he needs worshipers, it makes me smile.

When Rouge is here we work on our project and sometimes sit in a comfortable silence, it breaks my heart to see him go.

Yukino and I talk about music and cool outfits. She has shown me a couple of them that her friend Arith has made. When Yukino leaves I feel lonely because I have no one to talk to.

Rufus, is another story. He comes in with random stuff and wanted to give me a picture, but Sting ran in, from **_SOME_**where, and stopped him.

When Minerva is here she just yells at me to toughen up, and I yell back and the nurse has to drag her out and sedate me.

Yea, I have a weird group of friends. But a weird group is better than no group.

(((Monday.)))

"Well Ms. Wendy. Today is the day you can leave!" announces the nurse walking in.

"Really? I get to leave?" I ask and she clasps her hand and nods with a big smile.

With a little smile on my face I climb out of the bed to see I had been changed in my sleep.

I am now wearing long black leather jeans with a green V-neck tanktop with a blue short-sleeved jacket over it with bunny ears on the end.

A pair of lace up converses wait for me as I smile.

"Did Yukino bring this?" I ask and the nurse smiles.

She gives me my slip of paper filled out with my name, age, gender, address, phone number, etc.

"Well, I hope you will be better and never get landed back in here!" she says with a HUGE smile and I smile a little back at her.

"Thanks Ms." I say before she blushes a little and subs in her name.

"Ms. Kurosha." She says.

Outside I see a motorcycle parked outside and the rider take sit off.

Brown hair shakes off and I see his face. 'It's him…' I think and run off into the opposite direction.

I turn around to see it as a different guy and lean up against the tree. 'I am going crazy. Wen, calm down!' I say to myself before walking off to my house.

While I am walking I see a hat with a feather in it walking out of my house… wait… MY HOUSE?!

I walk up to Rufus and grab his ear. "WHY WERE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!" I scream and he yelps and jumps a mile away.

"What do you MEAN? Sure I was in your house… BUT THAT GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO YELL IN MY EAR!" he yells back at me and I frown.

"Whatever. I am going inside my house.." I say before stomping off to my house.

I open the door to see everything the same. 'Phew, I thought Rufus would have destroyed EVERYTHING.' I sigh and walk into my room.

I open my closet door to see huge scribbling on the wall.

_Wendy Marvel,_

_You might have escaped us now…_

_But we will find you._

_And you WILL face the wrath of the angered ones._

I look at my wall with horror and see all my clothes thrown to the ground and my books torn up.

Tears weld up in my eyes as my knees shake.

'H-HOW?! How did they find my house?!' I scream inside my head as I fall to my knees and the tears drip down my face.

My head spins as I feel faint and the world goes black.

(((Tuesday)))

I feel the stares of my classmates on my back as I am called to the office.

I already know why, I asked for a day to visit the school therapist to talk about what happened.

Well, I didn't ask it. All my friends asked me to go there because I haven't been the same.

Ever since that day I have been more distant and terrified of people.

Even the teachers have noticed it and have been asking me if I am okay.

I walk into the office to see Ms. Alburn there.  
"Hello Wendy." She says, adjusting her glasses to read the file about me.

"Hello Ms. A." I say like she wants us to call her.

"Do you know why you are here?" she asks in a clam voice, setting down the paper she was examining.

"My friends wanted me to come here." I respond and she nods.

"They have been very worried about you for a while. Can you please tell me your story of what happened April 17th?" Ms. A asks and I nod telling my story.

After I finish she looks up with sad eyes. "You have two options I am willing to give you. One, you can stay at school and risked being bullied. Or two, you can transfer to this school I have heard of: Fairy High. It's a wonderful school to make a new start and to gain your dreams."

"Dreams?" I repeat confused as she nods.

"Yes, I have heard from many people that you sing well. If you attend there you will have a higher chance of being able to achieve that dream." She adjusts her glasses. "Unlike Saber High they have a higher moral code for others. Our moral code here is low for people not like us." She hands me a brochure. "Please think about this offer I have made for you."  
I bow and walk out of the room looking at the thick brochure.

'Fairy High with higher moral codes? It seems cool… but that means I'd have to abandon my friends here!' I ponder in my head. Not looking where I am going I bump into Rufus.

"Hey, whats wrong?" he asks as soon as I look up.

"Well…" I trail off and hand him the brochure.

He leafs through it before handing it back.

"I recommend it!" he says happily.

"W-what?! No! I cant leave you guys!" I yell and he smiles.

"I am sure we wont mind. If this place can heal you than we should want you to go. I will talk to them… okay?" he says tracing my chin a bit.

I nod and walk to the bathroom before looking in the mirror.

Unlike seeing a hurt girl with a broken posture I see a girl with strength… but is about to break.

I lean against the wall as a tear drops down my face.

'Why me?'

**Ahhh, crappy chappy. Sorry if it is all rushed but I am STILL angry because I like JUST mailed my next chapter if The Prophecy of the Red Raven to my beta and I am getting spammed with HURRY UP's. It sucks! Also, I took down my pole for Should Wendy form a band and placed a new one! Here is the question: Should Wendy meet the rest of FT at the school or as a competition band? Plse VOTE! I want votes before next update so hurry up voters! Pole closes on Friday for me, which is Sat for people across the world!**

**-Mizore.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating guys! Lazyness and TCAP and writers block all in one?! Also chorus concert and End of year shit coming up! School ends in may so hopefully I can update more! I know this one is shitty but eh, screw it!**

-One Week Later-

I STILL can't believe that they told me to come here!

"Stupid Rufus, Stupid Sting, Stupid Yukino, Stupud Minerva…" I trail off before looking up at my new school.

Fairy High is HUGE like… think of a manor… and TRIPLE the size! It's a freaking double estate!

I grip my handles and let my hair fall infront of my face. 'Here…we…go.' And walk in. (Ahem, joker fans)

Right when I walk in I don't see classroom doors… I see huge rooms with games, TVs, WIIs, and everything when I pass by.

No one is teaching or learning… then again… the name was…

'Fairy High…for thrown away tails' I stop at the office as the name comes to my head… 'they spelled tales wrong…' as I walk in I am face to face with…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, hello Wendy! Thought we should enroll as well!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Um, I think we shocked her…"

.

.

.

.

"Are you alive?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

I lower my head and drop my stuff before kicking Rufus where it hurts.

"AHAHAHA-OW!" Sting starts to laugh before I kick him as well.

He and Rufus are holding their man-parts hopping around crying.

I turn to Rouge who just inches away…slowly, and Yukino who laughs nervously and sweat-drops.

"Why are you guys here? YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE GONNA MAKE ME GO HERE!" I yell getting angry.

"Well Sting here missed you soo much he begged us to come here…"

"THAT'S A LIE! Rufus was worried that guys would try to rape you again or molest you so he wanted to protect your sacredness!"  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! Wendy, we were worried about you so we wanted to come." Says Yukino, unlike the other two who are arguing.

"That's Okay… I was just angry at those two the most…" I say before the lady at the desk clears her throat.

"Are you Wendy Marvel, Yukino, Sting Eucliff, Rouge Cheney, and Rufus Lohr?" she asks shuffling papers.

"Yes…" we chorus before she gives us our paper and walks off.

"We all have room 300…except Wendy and Rouge have room 200.." says Rufus without glancing at his paper.

"How did you know that?" asks Yukino, looking at him oddly.

"I know everything…" he says matter-of-factly making us inch away slowly.

"ANYWHO! Let's meet these new people!" cheers Sting while hooking his arms in Yukino's and Rufus's before dragging them off.

"Bye Wendy! Have fun!" yells Yukino before she is pulled off.

"Uh… I guess we better go…" I say sweat-dropping and Rouge nods as we walk off.

We stop infront of a room painted yellow and green…

"guess this is it…" says Rouge and we open the door to see.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chaos…

Stuff was flying around, people were playing pranks, and everyone was chatting… the TV was on a hentai channel and people were putting weird stuff on the walls.

"Eh?" I say before someone comes up to us. "Hello! I am Lucy! This is class 200 of Fairy High… welcome…" she says before dodging a flying chair with paint following that gets in her hair.

Rouge and I scoot in dodging as we go. "If you are wondering why it is reckless in here because the teacher always sleeps." Says Lucy again while throwing a dirty sock at the person who through it.

"LUSHIE! Natsu is being a meanie again!" yells a small boy with big eyes and blue hair wearing a pair of… neko ears?  
"NATSU! BE NICE!" yells Lucy to a pink haired boy.

"Why is his hair pink?" Rouge asks.

"ITS SALMON!" he yells back, I guess he has good hearing like Sting and Rouge do.

Then the door slides open to reveal…

"Wendy…"  
**ITS SO SHORT! But I am putting this on hold until the ideas come to me… better start using my awesome magic!**

**Until then… ciao!  
Mizore…OUT!**

**PS. Plse give ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Herro! This time I MUSt thank Livvy! She gave me some ideas that REALLLY helped me so thanks again Livvy.**

**Also some RL friends have been bugging me 'Mizore! When is the band gonna form?' and other stuff so here is the deal.**

**Okay, so I was thinking to put it in the second chapter and all, but if I ever feel like it or I get a good place to introduce it… Expect it soon. Not thing chapter but later ones!**

**Also, School is ending soon so YEY more updates, right? Nope! I have a camp for middle schoolers I am going to so, haha… maybe BEFORE memorial day I can!**

**I wish I owned FT because then I would have made GraLu a HUGER deal than NaLu… Sorry Nalu fans!**

**########(Haha, hashtag no!)**

My eyes widen at the sight infront of me.

The boy I had dated in middle school, the one who claimed to have love me, then abandon me because I went mental… is HERE?!

"W-wendy… h-how-?!" he yells stumbling back.

Rouge looks at me confused as I turn to him.

"Rouge, meet Romeo…Romeo…meet Rouge."

Rouge's eyes narrow as do Romeo's.

"Fairy…"

"Saber…"

XXXXXXX

"I'm LOST!" complains Sting in agony as Yukino gives him a What-the-fuck-dude-i-have-the-map-right-here-you-idiot look.

"Sting, Yukino has the map with her…" says Rufus giving him a very amused look.

"WHO GIVES A SHIT IF YUKINO HAS THE MAP! Yukino cannot even READ it!" yells Sting pointing at the brooding girl.

Yukino looks up at him with tears in her eyes and biting her lip.

"Y-you think that i-I cannot read a m-map?" she sobs as Rufus sighs and Sting panics over the crying girl.

"Um, hello… Do you need help?" asks a salmon haired girl with onyx eyes.

"Uh, yes we do.." says Rufus for the other two that look up at her.

"Hi! I am Sukie! Sukie Dragneel! I just happened to over hear the secretary giving you your classes and I happen to be in your class!" cheers the girl before Sting walks over and pokes her.

"For a cheerful girl, your chest isn't too cheerful…"

Sukie looks up at Sting before grabbing his pinkie and throwing him into the wall.

"So, names?" she asks as if nothing ever happened.

"Y-yukino… He is Rufus and the guy you threw was Sting…" points Yukino to the 'dead' Sting.

Sukie nods before grabbing their elbows and dragging them.

"Our class is this way!" she pumps her fists in the air.

XXXXXX

I look at Rouge to Romeo and can literally SEE then tension in the air.

They both for some reason hate each other, but me being clueless over here, I have NO fucking idea.

"Well, uh…fancy seeing you here Romeo?" I try as the glaring stops and Romeo goes all flowers looking at me.

"Oh, just sent here by my mum… she is worried about me!"

The way he says 'mum' makes my stomach hurt and hurt flash across my eyes before anyone can see it. My parents are dead… so I shouldn't care about anyone eles parents.

"Can I talk to you, Wendy?" asks Romeo before grabbing my wrist and dragging me halfway across the room.

"Well, okay!" I yell in surprise as he drags me.

We end up I another room because Rouge has super awesome hearing as well as Natsu and he pulls me into an abandon room.

"Wendy! Why are you here?!" Yells Romeo in concern, hugging me.

For a second I am surprised, Romeo broke up with me…and now he is concerned?!

"Let me go!" I yell, pushing away from him and backing away.

Hurt flashes in his eyes as I tremble away from him.

"Don't even think of TOUCHING me Romeo! You left me because I went insane and NOW you want to hug me?!" I scream at him as he covers his ears.

I don't want to be here! My hand fumbles for the doorknob, but me being clumsy I cannot find it.

"Wendy, please listen!" pleads the boy but I refuse to listen.

He grabs my wrists and yells "I never wanted to leave you! I STILL LOVE YOU!" he confesses before kissing me.

XXXXXXX

The trio of hopelessness follows Sukie.

Suddenly she turns around and smiles at them. "Oh, yeah I forgot! All the classes have to merge with this class!" she gestures to a sign reading: Class 200.

"I hope its not disappointing!" yells the salmon before kicking down the doors to reveal chaos instead of classroom order.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" yells Sukie as another salmon runs up saluting her.

"Aye aye mam!" he yells and Sukie grimaces.

"Natsu, little brother by one hour, go the HELL away! WHERE IS JUVIA?!" yells the older sister looking around as the younger salmon sulks.

"Juvia is here Sukie!" yells a girl with curled blue hair.

"Juvia! Where is Lisanna and Erza along with Romeo?" asks Sukie looking at the blue haired lady.

"Lisanna and Erza are browsing for more outfits and Romeo ran off with a girl named Wendy!" Juvia responds before bouncing off to call the other two females.

"Ugh! Guys, stay here. I know where Romeo disappeared to…" sighs the salmon girl, kicking Natsu in the face before walking out of the room.

"Wait! Sukie! Why are you're names familiar?" yells out Sting before she could leave.

"Why, Me, Lisanna, Erza, and Romeo make up the band _8__0__Half_" responds Sukie leaving the post-sabers to drop their jaws as she walks off.

XXXX

My eyes widen as I push Romeo away into a desk.

"No you don't! Youre lying to me!" I yell moving for the door until a salmon girl opens it for me and grabs the Romeo holding his broken nose.

Ooops.

"Sorry for having Romeo bug you wendy!" apologizes the girl before dragging him out.

"uh.." is all I can mutter before I think: How did she know my name?

**Another short chapter but SUCK IT UP! Now, I must ask a question.**

**Is anybody here willing to CO with me on a story I have? I haven't posted it but the idea is there and fresh… I just want a COed story!**

**Here is a short preview!**

Name: Agent Misery (Title will change..if new one given!)

Genera: Humor and Romace.

Summary: (not one to be posted) Here we are presenting the biggest heart break of the school: Gray Fullbuster! And now let us drag in the girl of every man's dreams: Lucy Heartfillia!  
Add those two together and we come out with chaos!  
Because Gray dates girls and then leaves them for another, the new girl Lucy will not let it go on! Lucy and her gang decide to stop Gray's gang…through pain! Watch as romance unfolds with tricks, games, jokes, and pranks on each other's groups!

Rated: Haha, whoever I CO with will help decide!  
**Please review and I'll chose my Co'er from that!  
-Mizore.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have meh CO'ER!**

***drum roll***

**Announcing at le ennddd!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, my last name is Hino… not Hiro OR Mashima.**

XXXXX

I sit on the floor of the old room in total shock, how did that girl know my name?

"Hello? Are you okay?" asks the voice of a girl.

I look up to see blue eyes and short white hair, this girl looks a lot like Ms. Carla…

"Oh! I know you! You're Wendy! My mom talks a lot about you!... I'm Charle, Ms. Carla's daughter!" she adds after seeing my confused face.

I nod, letting her know I know now.

She sits down next to me in a praying position, meaning on her knees.

We sit there in comfortable silence for a while, while the pieces in my mind slowly click together.

'Her name was Sukie…Romeo…I heard that a Juvia and Erza go here too…'

"_80HALF_!?" I yell, startling Charle making her jump, pounding my fist on my hand.

"_WHAT!?_Do you like them or something?" asks Charle, her face a mix of surprise and disgust.

"No, infact I hate their guts. But… THEY ALL ATTEND HERE?!" I yell again and she covers her ears as they hurt.

The white hair nods slowly, looking at me with wide eyes and her eyebrows furred.

"So, I'm going to a SCHOOL for _mental_ people, with _famous _people attending?" I ask, mainly to myself.

"No,… everyone here is fake."

"**_Really?_**"

Charle sighs and lightly hits my head. "No, famous people also have problems you know, just like normal people. Like, the post member of JDJang goes here."

My eyes narrow a bit at that statement. "Why would Chelia go here?" I ask. "She already went to rehab."

As Charle starts to respond, my mind wonders off towards the day the top popstar was taken down my her imagination.

Chelia was obsessed with some Air God she learned about and climbed around to search for them. One day she went to the highest mountain and climbed it, searching for the god. She never found the air god, but was put into a 3 month coma from air pressure and not enough oxygen.

"-Endy? Wendy? Do you hear me?" I look over to see Charle waving her hand in my face.

"Huh? Yea, I'm here." She sighs at the dumb statement and gets up, dusting off her sailor skirt. I quickly notice I am wearing my Saber uniform as I stand up.

Charle's eyes widen at the sewn bits on my skirt, but doesn't say anything as we walk off.

XXXXXXX

The only class we travel to a different room for is maps.

I look at the sheet I was given to see the words _chorus _printed on there.

Sting and Rouge got art, Sting doesn't draw too good…, Yukino and Rufus got sculpting, they are both pretty good at that.

I walk up to a door with the words _chorus _painted on it. I look at it in disbelief.

"Oh, heyo Wendy!" waves a walking Lucy at me.

I look at her to see Gray and Natsu standing with her.

"Oh, hey guys! I wouldn't think of _Gray_ being here." I say earning a glare from Gray.

"Just because I am a GUY doesn't mean I can't have good vocals!" he argues my statement and I laugh a bit.

We walk in to only see a few people there, I roconize some of the from bands.

Chelia from JDJang, all members from _80Half_ (Excluding Romeo), Karen from Glitter Cats, and some more.

"Oh, Hello! You must be new here! I am the teacher, Lyra! Call me that, okay? Says the music teacher.

The teacher looks a weird mix of a cat and a fish at some places but, I nod.

"I'm Wendy…" some of my blue hair falls in my face.

"Hello Wendy! I would simpily allow you in but, rules are rules! You have to prove you can sing! So come up here!" says Lyra, pointing to a small block of wood with a microphone.

My heart starts to beat fatser. I feel my hands get clammy, but I walk slowly to the wood.

"Ha! I'm pretty sure she can't even hit low Do!" I hear Karen snort in the background.

I narrow my eyes and clench my fists as I walk on the block.

My heart is still racing bt I grab the microphone and reconixe the music starting to play: Papermoon.

"_I'm falling down into my shadow, iki wo hisomete matte iru deadly night…" _I start singing.

Halfway through the song, I open my eyes to see Lucy, Gray, Natsu…and Chelia?! cheering me on. Karen is glaring at me while Sukie narrows her eyes.

"_Fairy Blue kimi go kureta ikiru akashi kizina to iu shinrai_

_Kimi wa hitori jyanai when your lost "here" I am… "Forever" with your soul. Tadoritukeru kimi ga shinijiru nara."_

One I finish Lyra claps and jumps up and down happily. "That was better than the original! Accepted!"

I smile and bow, but not without seeing Sukie;s disapproving glare…

**Lyrics do not belong to me, all I could find out was they belong to Soul Eater and the creators, not me.**

**Please do not sue me because I am not over 18 and prefer not to be sued.**

**All lyrics belong to rightful owners!**

**LivvyTheIceDragonSlayer is coing with me! Yey!  
Peace!**

**-Mizore.**

**Srry for being shooort!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Le note:**

**ARGG! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME!? Writers block. But, I have typed a chapter along with this note! WAAA! I MUST GET OVER THIS!  
OMG 22 reveiws! I is le happiest person eva!**

**OMG! Keep on reviewing and get people to read this plse!**

**XXXXX**

****_I smile and bow, but not without seeing Sukie's disapproving glare…_

I walk out of chorus after our maps period ends to head back to our room.

As I am leaving I feel someone grab my arm.

"Huh?" I look back to see Chelia!  
"Hey Wendy. C-can I talk to you?"

I nod and she leads me to a small bench outside.

"What is it Chelia?" I like saying her name, it's so cool!

"Well, I was listening to you sing and you have a really good voice. I used to be on JDJang before I was kicked off and had to go to rehab. I've tried to form a band by myself, but no one would listen to me or be my friend. So, I am wondering… will you form a band with me?" she asks.

I can see her clenching her fists and shaking a bit from being nervous.

I smile and take her hand in mine.

"Yes Chelia. I will be your friend and form a band with you." I say and she smiles up at me, her eyes full of hope.

"R-really?!" she asks and I nod.

"Yes, I used to be lonely like you and I don't want that to happen to another person."

She throws her arms around me, giving me a hug and crying happily into my shoulder.

After that scene, we walk inside, talking happily and smiling.

I find out Chelia is in my class as well as chorus! YEY!

When we walk in Lucy walks up to us.

"Hey Wendy! Who's your friend?" She asks.

"This is Chelia!" I say and she smiles.

"Hi Chelia! I'm Lucy! How are you?" she asks, linking arms with us.

I smile, seeing me and Chelia, our own little band, have more friends than before…

XXXXXX

That weekend me, Chelia, Lucy, and Gray meet up at Chelia's house.

You see, we all decided to form a band, Chelia and me, and when the other two heard about it they wanted to join.

We all sit in her room talking about what we could do.

"Well, Wendy can sing… but so can all of us." Says Lucy.

"I think, Wendy should sing." Says a new voice.

We turn around to see Rogue, Sting, Rufus, and Yukino walk in.

"Hey guys! Oh, I forgot to say I invited them!" I say and Chelia waves, having of met them earlier.

"That's okay!" says Lucy while Gray just takes off his shirt, earning a 'Lucy Kick!' from Lucy.

They sit down on the other couches.

"So, what can ya'll do?" asks Lucy nicely while Gray is complaining about how her kicks hurt.

"Rogue can play the guitar, Yukino can sing a little but knows how to work with lights and sound effects, and I the great Sting can play the drums!" says Sting.

"Well, I can sing and make cool stuff like TShirts and all. Gray can play bass." Says Lucy.

"I can sing." Chelia and I say at the same time.

After talking we decided: Me and Chelia sing, Lucy makes merch, Gray plays bass, Sting plays drums, Rogue plays guitar, and Yukino makes light themes and Lucy and Yukino make outfits.

"We should think of a name." suggests Lucy.

"Rodeo Times!" yells Sting.

"Shadow Dragon?" suggest Rogue.

"Wind God!" yells Chelia and everyone starts arguing.

After about an hour I finally think of something.

"Hey guys… GUYS!" I raise my voice to gain their attention.

"How about… SleepingSilence?" I ask.

Everyone ponders over this.

"I LIKE!" they all yell in unison and I smile.

"But first, we have to get equipment." I say and Lucy speaks up.

"I have a lot of money… we can use mine to go to a really cool place I know!" I nod and her and we leave.

This is the beginning of SleepingSilence… and I have never felt happier…

**Is it the end? Is it not? I DON'T KNOW?! Eh, is not le end. I HAVE MUCH MORE TO DOOOOOOO! And le writers block is gone! YEYEYEYEYEYEYEY! Stand by for another update!  
-Mizore.**

**If you like suspense read my story Sleepless Knights.**

**If you like Sleepless Knights then make sure you vote on le poll!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel so upset for not updating! :C! Welp, no use in complaining! As for a dear reviewer of mine, The action will be coming back soon. But, this is more of a romance story then action…srry.**

**Disclaimer: Because I am not over 18 I do not feel like heading to jail so… I do not own ANYTHING except for the plot. This isn't even my computer…**

**XXXXX**

Remember that last thing I said? Well, I was lying.

Because nothing will ever be good in the life of an outcast… I guess we should have known that.

Ever since I became friends with Chelia, people have been ignoring us.

We've been pushed and yelled at, its not too fun.

"Wendy!" yells Yukino, waving her hand and walking over.

"Hey, Yukino. What is it?" I ask, looking up from my notebook full of songs that I cant complete.

"Well, Sting wants to know… are we going to compete." I furrow my brows in confusion as I look at her.

"Compete in what?" She sighs and hands me a grey sheet with red letters saying: BAND COMPETETION! ALL TYPES OF BANDS WELCOME!

I read a bit longer before sighing.

"I would love to, but I have no songs written down!"

"That's okay! Chelia used to be in a band and wrote the lyrics! She might have some other songs we could use! And Rogue wanted to know if we were a rock band, metal, soft, screamo, what?"  
I ponder over this.

"I have no idea. Lets meet at my house and talk about this. Here's my address." I pull out a sheet of paper and write it down.

Yukino nods and hurries off to tell the others.

I stand up from my criss-cross position on the grass and dust off my jeans before grabbing my note book and walk to my last period.

You know how I used to be scared? Well, im not too badly. Because we just go back to the game room because Maps is in the middle of the day.

"Wendy!" yells all of the people in my band and tackle me to the floor.

"YOU LIVE BY YOURSELF?!" they scream and I nod.

"Y-yeah. My parents are dead…" they seem sad at this and all of them hug me.

"alright, enough of the hugging!" I yell, making them back off.

"Hey, Wendy, come here." Says Sukie, walking up to me and pulling me off to who knows where.

"What is it Sukie?" I ask, annoyed that she dragged me off.

"Stop it." She says and I feel confusion creeping up on me.

"Stop what?"

"THIS STUPID BAND!" she yells before covering her mouth.

Seeing that my eyes widen she smirks and uncovers her mouth.

"I know all about your _stupid _band. Wasn't bullying at your old school enough? Do you _want _to be bullied here?" she sneers at me and I grimace.

"I have friends on my side who wouldn't give a damn to fuck you up." I curse at her and she slaps me.

"I don't care about your goddamned friends! I only give a fuck about you stealing my fame from me! Quite this band, or feel the wrath of a famous one." She spits in my face before strutting off.

I wipe off the spit and growl at her.

'Im not going to quite this band just for this little bitch. She can hurt me all she wants, but I'll never bow down to her…'

XXXXX

-At Sabertooth High(Dedicated to my friend who wants action)-

A brown haired boy looks up from the paper on his desk, up at the ISS teacher.

For bullying, sexually assaulting, and more he was sent to jail for a week and ISS for the rest of his time at Sabertooth high.

'Wendy… I know you left.' He stands up and throws the paper on the teachers desk before walking out.

'I am coming for you…'

"Charlie!" yells the teacher, dragging the convict back in.

"Yes?" his bored monotone rings.

"… Never mind. Go."

Charlie smirks before walking out again and looking at the switchblade knife in his hands.

'I hope to see you soon, Fairy Tail High…'

**Ends of chapter! Things are gonna heat up again. And im not even halfway done! I am going to publish a story about Wendy before all this happened. Its gonna be called Human. Like the song Christinia Perri sang! I LOVE THAT SONG! It will be published soon so look for it!  
-Mizore.**


End file.
